forextremefandomcom-20200215-history
WrestleWar
WrestleWar was a professional wrestling pay-per-viepromoted by World Championship Wrestling. It was held in the month of May in 1989 and 1992 and the month of February in 1990 and 1991. The first two events were under the National Wrestling Alliance (NWA) banner. 1989 1990 WrestleWar 1990: Wild Thing took place on February 25, 1990 from the Greensboro Coliseum in Greensboro, North Carolina. *Kevin Sullivan and Buzz Sawyer defeated The Dynamic Dudes (Shane Douglas and Johnny Ace) (10:15) **Sawyer pinned Ace. *Norman the Lunatic defeated Cactus Jack (with Kevin Sullivan) (9:33) **Norman pinned Jack. *The Rock 'n' Roll Express (Ricky Morton and Robert Gibson) defeated The Midnight Express (Bobby Eaton and Stan Lane) (with Jim Cornette) (19:31) **Gibson pinned Lane. *The Road Warriors (Hawk and Animal) (with Paul Ellering) defeated The Skyscrapers (Mark Callous and The Masked Skyscraper) (with Teddy Long) in a Chicago Street Fight (4:59) **Hawk pinned the Masked Skyscraper. **Masked Skycraper was a last-minute replacement for Dan Spivey. *Brian Pillman and Tom Zenk defeated The Freebirds (Jimmy Garvin and Michael Hayes) to retain the NWA United States Tag Team Championship (24:32) **Pillman pinned Garvin. *The Steiner Brothers (Rick and Scott) defeated Arn Anderson and Ole Anderson to retain the NWA World Tag Team Championship (16:05) **Rick pinned Ole. *Ric Flair (with Woman) defeated Lex Luger (with Sting) by count-out to retain the NWA World Heavyweight Championship (38:08) **Luger was counted-out when he left the ring to rescue an injured Sting from being attacked by Ole Anderson. **Luger replaced Sting, who was scheduled to face Flair, but was injured at the Clash of the Champions a couple weeks before. **Before Luger was chosen to replace Sting, he was scheduled to defend the NWA United States Heavyweight Championship against Steve Williams. 1991 WrestleWar 1991: WarGames took place on February 24, 1991 from the Arizona Veterans Memorial Coliseum in Phoenix, Arizona. This was the first PPV after WCW left the NWA. *Dark match: Ultraman and Eddie Guerrero defeated Huichol and Rudy Boy Gonzalez (7:39) **Guerrero pinned Rudy. *The Junkyard Dog, Ricky Morton and Tommy Rich defeated The State Patrol (Lt. James Earl Wright and Sgt. Buddy Lee Parker) and Big Cat to retain the WCW World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (9:54) **Morton pinned Parker. *Bobby Eaton defeated Brad Armstrong (12:51) **Eaton pinned Armstrong after an Alabama Jam. *Itsuki Yamazaki and Mami Kitamura defeated Miki Handa and Miss A (6:47) **Yamazaki pinned A with a roll-up. *Dustin Rhodes defeated Buddy Landel (6:33) **Rhodes pinned Landell after a Bulldog. *The Southern Boys (Tracy Smothers and Steve Armstrong) defeated The Royal Family (Rip Morgan and Jack Victory) (12:05) **Smothers pinned Morgan. *Terrence Taylor (with Alexandra York) defeated Tom Zenk in a No Disqualification match (10:59) **Taylor pinned Zenk with a roll-up. *Stan Hansen fought Big Van Vader to a double disqualification (6:21) **Both men were disqualified after they threw referee Pee-Wee Anderson out of the ring. *Lex Luger defeated Dan Spivey to retain the WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (12:52) **Luger pinned Spivey with an inside cradle. **After the match, Nikita Koloff attacked Luger while presenting him with the new US Title belt. *The Freebirds (Jimmy Garvin and Michael Hayes) (with Diamond Dallas Page and Big Daddy Dink) defeated Doom (Butch Reed and Ron Simmons) (with Teddy Long) to win the WCW World Tag Team Championship (6:56) **Garvin pinned Simmons. **After the match, Long and Reed turned on Simmons. *The Four Horsemen (Ric Flair, Barry Windham, Sid Vicious) and Larry Zbyszko (with Arn Anderson) defeated Sting, Brian Pillman, and The Steiner Brothers (Rick and Scott) in a WarGames match (21:50) **The Four Horsemen won when Pillman was knocked unconscious from a botched powerbomb by Vicious, prompting El Gigante to run-in and surrender the match on Pillman's behalf. **Zbyszko was a replacement for the injured Anderson. 1992 WrestleWar 1992: WarGames took place on May 17, 1992 from the Jacksonville Memorial Coliseum in Jacksonville, Florida. *Dark Match:Diamond Dallas Page and Thomas Rich defeated Bob Cook and Firebreaker Chip (8:05) **Page pinned Cook. *The Freebirds (Jimmy Garvin and Michael Hayes) defeated Terry Taylor and Greg Valentine to win the WCW United States Tag Team Championship (16:02) **Garvin pinned Taylor. *Johnny B. Badd defeated Tracy Smothers (7:03) **Badd pinned Smothers. *Scotty Flamingo defeated Marcus Bagwell (7:11) **Flamingo pinned Bagwell. *Ron Simmons defeated Mr. Hughes (5:22) **Simmons pinned Hughes. **This was scheduled to be Simmons and The Junkyard Dog vs. Hughes and Cactus Jack, but Jack attacked JYD before the match. *The Super Invader (with Harley Race) defeated Todd Champion (5:26) **Invader pinned Champion. *Big Josh defeated Richard Morton (7:33) **Josh pinned Morton. *The Steiner Brothers (Rick and Scott) defeated Tatsumi Fujinami and Takayuki Iizuka to become number one contenders for the IWGP Tag Team Championship **Rick pinned Iizuka. **The Steiners' WCW World Tag Team Championship was not on the line, making it a non-title match. *Brian Pillman defeated Tom Zenk to retain the WCW Light Heavyweight Championship (15:30) **Pillman pinned Zenk. *Sting's Squadron (Sting, Barry Windham, Dustin Rhodes, Ricky Steamboat and Nikita Koloff) defeated The Dangerous Alliance (Steve Austin, Rick Rude, Arn Anderson, Bobby Eaton and Larry Zbyszko) (w/Paul E. Dangerously and Madusa) in a WarGames match (23:27) **Sting forced Eaton to submit with an armbar, after Zbyszko accidentally hit Eaton in the shoulder with a metal piece of the turnbuckle. This was the eighth and final match in the history of Jim Crockett Promotions/World Championship Wrestling ever to be given a five star rating by Wrestling Observer Newsletter editor Dave Meltzer. Category:1989 in wrestling Category:1990 in wrestling Category:1991 in wrestling Category:1992 in wrestling Category:Pay-Per-Views Category:Pay-Per-View Events Category:World Championship Wrestling